Somos Adultos
by Miko no Yoru
Summary: Continuación de Parecía Interesante Los vecinos pasaban y volvían a pasar por ese pasillo. Si todos los que conocían la rutina miraban la hora y todo les parecía tan extraño. Es que se abrían mudados, no habían visto un camión, o por fin esos dos abrían tenido una cita normal, no eso era aun más improbable.


_**Sumary**__: Continuación de __**Parecía Interesante **__Los vecinos pasaban y volvían a pasar por ese pasillo. Si todos los que conocían la rutina miraban la hora y todo les parecía tan extraño. Es que se abrían mudados, no habían visto un camión, o por fin esos dos abrían tenido una cita normal, no eso era aun más improbable. _

**Disclaimer**: _Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo._

…

**Somos Adultos**

…

_La historia no acaba con un "tal vez", acaba con un cartel mental en el lecho de muerte que claramente dice "__**FIN**__"… o para otros con un cartel más cómico que dice "__**Buen viaje viejo…**__", todo depende de la manera en la que nos conozcamos, pero no hablaremos de la muerte hablaremos de una de las etapas más difíciles de experimentar y una de las más difíciles de alcanzar… "La Adultez", "Madurez"…_

…

Un hombre se para en medio de dos puertas mirando atento si alguna se abriría, pero nada. Este hombre tiene una cara desconcertada, mira y hace señas a otra persona que está escondida al final del pasillo encogiéndose de hombros, dando referencia a que no sabe que es lo que pasa, la otra persona frunce el ceño pensando, era extraño, era algo muy impredecible esta extraña situación.

¿Cómo reaccionar a esto?

No habían gritos y…

Pasaban. Paseaban por ese lugar, angustiados y muy extrañados.

Las personas pasaban, los vecinos pasaban, pasaban y volvían a pasar por ese alargado lugar, por ese pasillo y miraban la hora. Si todos los que conocían la rutina miraban la hora y todo les parecía tan extraño. La mayoría pensaba y repasaba este insólito acontecimiento, es que se abrían mudados, no habían visto un camión, o por fin esos dos abrían tenido una cita normal, no eso era aun más improbable.

…

Desde que ella vivía junto a ti habían discutido, siempre empezaban a discutir desde sus respectivas puertas, siempre, los vecinos no sabían si pasar o no. Aun siendo así el caso terminaban sentados cada uno en el marco de su puerta.

El tema variaba, pero era semanal ese encuentro ya predispuesto, eran adultos que se volvían niños al pelear y al hablar se sentían vivos, si vivos.

Si y luego la estúpida sonrisa en los labios de ambos.

No eran sus únicos encuentros, por favor, vivían enfrente del otro, se cruzaban o buscaban como cruzarse accidentalmente, iban y venían juntos en muchas ocasiones.

Sabían varias cosas uno del otro y solo se conocían por casi un año.

Eran adultos con vidas dolorosas, pero tan felices niños cuando uno estaba al lado del otro, pero hoy se había arruinado, no hablaban y había sido tu estupidez, si solo tu estupidez.

…

Estaban sentados ahí en el marco de la puerta era tarde más de lo normal, estaban compitiendo a pesar de estar tan cansados.

—Ríndete…

—No…

—Ríndete…

—No…

—Ya demonios, vete a dormir…

—Tu primero… yo estoy bien…

—Vete a dormir y págame mi premio…

—Primero muerta…

—Tienes ojeras y estas fea, ve a dormir ya, sabes que voy a ganar…

—Quiero mi conejo… y tu estas más feo…

—Yo quiero mi deseo.

Ambos tenían la mirada cansada y en efecto tenían poca energía.

—Idiota.

—Idiota.

—No copies tonta, se mas original.

—Bueno, mhhhmhhm… Ahh… Idiota…

Ichigo rio fuertemente y Rukia solo se limito a sonreír.

—Que original.

—Cállate… estoy agotada, y cuando estoy agotada no pienso con claridad.

—Entonces vete a dormir.

—No… vete tú, espero tener un conejo…

—Quédate con las ganas…

—Imbécil…

—Sí, tu también…

Parecía que el tiempo avanzaba, pero estaban tan cómodos, no querían dormir o descansar, querían seguir viéndose unas horas más.

_Si, solo unas horas más…_

Cuando los insultos cesaron ambos habían caído dormidos, ahí mismo en el marco de sus puertas. Solo que el conflicto empezaría cuando uno se levantara.

Ichigo había despertado y poco a poco reconoció el lugar y se quedó mirando a unos metros a su lado. Si, Rukia se veía bonita durmiendo, muy bonita.

Solo después de unos minutos en su cabeza analizó la idea que había ganado, si había ganado. Ya tenía un deseo que ella debería concederle.

Se levantó, para dirigirse a ella y hacer que se despertara, pero ella no cedía.

—Rukia vete a dormir…

— ¿Ichigo?…

—Si…

—Ichigo…

— ¿Qué?

—Quiero mí… conejo…

—No…

—Idiota…

—No molestes y levántate…

—No…

—Demonios…

Él la levanto para llevarla a su cama, de todas maneras ya había ganado y hacia frio.

Al tomarla en brazos pudo notar que estaba cálida, pero no por mucho, era invierno.

Rukia algo soñolienta, reconoció quien la cargaba, pero no dijo nada, sabía que había perdido, tendría que pagar, pero por ahora que él la cargara estaba bien.

Al llegar a su cama ella reconoció que él se iría y antes que la soltara, preguntó:

— ¿Cuál… será tu deseo? ¿Uhm?

—Ya duerme te lo diré otro día…

—No… dime… dímelo ahora.

—Esta cansada, duerme.

El la dejo en la cama y se acercó para arroparla, peo la vio tan cerca en ese momento tan indefensa como nunca antes… sintió como algo en su pecho saltara, con tan solo verla…

— ¿Cuál es?… dime…

—Quieres saberlo…

—Uhm…

Ichigo lo pensó un momento, sabía que pedir, pero también sabía que ella no se lo daría, pero ella estaba dormida y él tan cerca de ella.

—Lo que yo quiero… es… a… a ti…

Él poco a poco se había acercado a ella sin darse cuenta.

Ella al procesar lo antes dicho despertó por completo y abrió los ojos por completo, viendo a Ichigo delante de ella.

_¿Qué hacer?_

Ambos no lo sabían.

Rukia había escuchado e Ichigo lo sabía. No había escapatoria, eso era seguro.

Ichigo salió corriendo de ahí, sin decir más, eso había sido el fin de todo que había existido entre ambos.

Esa noche fría él se la pasó caminado como león enjaulado pensando y ella sentada pensando.

Basta decir que no durmieron esa noche.

…

Los adultos muchas veces no lo son, muchas veces son niños en disfraces de hombres grandes, como en este caso.

Ichigo no era un adulto.

Rukia no era un adulto.

Eran niños, de esos que antes de hablar de lo vivido preferían ver por la ranurilla para no encontrar al otro, son niños no inocentes, son personas que no alcanzaron la madurez.

Si eran esa clase de adultos, se habían evitado por toda la semana, esperando que uno se fuera primero, viendo y esperando a que ese sentimiento desapareciera _de por sí_.

Hasta para los niños es más fácil hablar, porque saben que todo se va arreglar "_de por sí_", saben y creen que pidiendo perdón pueden arreglarlo, pero para esta clase de adultos ya no piensan en esto.

Pero esta situación no se arreglaría pidiendo perdón, esto necesitaba hablarse.

…

Evitarse hasta que uno desaparezca no era la solución.

Eso lo sabían los dos, pero ¿Cómo hablarlo? ¿Cómo reaccionar? ¿Qué decir?

Rukia pensaba, ese sería el primer paso para llegar a algo más serio, ella sabía que Ichigo no era un amigo, era algo distinto, era esa persona que se necesita en toda vida para apoyarte para contar con esa persona cuando estés bien, cuando estés mal.

Ichigo era eso, el sentido de vivir, pero no sabía cómo interpretar eso, ¿sería amor?, ¿sería solo una amistad?

…

— ¿Cómo lo arreglamos?— Tal vez esa no era la frase más linda o una buena respuesta, pero era algo que se habría supuesto de ella, ella no era normal, pero aun así esperaba sinceramente otras palabras de parte de Rukia cuando abriese la puerta.

— ¿Qué?— Tal vez el cerebro de Ichigo no había preparado una respuesta para esa respuesta. Él esperaba un "Idiota", "Yo no siento lo mismo, idiota", o un simple "Olvídalo idiota".

Era mucho procesar para él esa frase, ningún saludo, solo ella tocó su puerta entró en su casa y dice "¿Como lo arreglamos?".

Arreglar… arreglar ¿Qué?

¡Ah, Claro!, su estupidez de ponerse en evidencia

El silencio abundó, ambos estaban nerviosos, era normal en la situación.

—Si sigues callado, no solucionas nada— ella era muy directa aun en estas situaciones y él seguía parado como un poste de luz sin saber cómo responder. —Quiero galletas— Es que no había titubeos en su voz, estaba segura, ¿eso sería una señal? —Quiero galletas, poste de luz.

Él se movió y trajo casi robóticamente el pedido de Rukia, se sentó a su lado y… y… nada.

Los pensamientos de Ichigo siempre habían sido un templo, pero hoy ese lindo templo de derrumbaba mientras las personitas de su cabeza empezaban a gritar desesperadas por auxilio, aun así eso no evitó sentir el golpe que Rukia le dio con el paquete de galletas

— ¿Lo vas a arreglar? O ¿te golpeo?

— ¡Pero si ya me golpeaste!

—Y puedo seguir si no empiezas a hablar.

—ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES… YA HABLÉ DEMASIADO.

— ¿Y qué? no puedes arreglarlo.

— ¿Cómo?… ¿Cómo puedo arreglarlo?… Dime, haré lo que sea.

—Repítelo…

— ¿QUÉ?… NO.

—Cobarde.

—De que serviría.

—Tú solo hazlo.

—No puedo… decirlo.

—Dilo.

—No.

—DILO.

—NO.

—Bien, si no lo dices tú lo digo yo, dijiste…

—Cállate, no lo repitas…

—Dijiste que me querías…

—No lo menciones.

— ¿POR QUÉ? Dijiste que me querías a mí. Es que no lo entiendes, no tiene nada de malo, yo también te quiero a ti.

—Idiota, tú eres la que no lo entiende, no es como amigos, es algo distinto… es que estas ciega, yo…

—Ya lo sé imbécil, también te lo digo de la misma manera.

Había sido un sueño… bueno… no, pero parecía, parecía un raro sueño, donde personas que se querían de verdad, gritaban y se insultaban para demostrar su cariño, era pensándolo bien un cómico momento en silencio, era una extraña declaración.

—Entonces…

—Entonces estas nervioso y yo también…

—Pero que haremos ahora, ¿tendremos que andar tomados de la mano, besarnos en las esquinas y ya no te diré idiota y te diré amor o cosas como esas?…— En medio del monologo de estupideces ella lo había pateado como siempre lo hacía.

—Sí que eres imbécil…

—Maldita enana.

—Dime tonto, ¿tu quieres hacer eso?…

—En realidad no… ¿pero, qué haremos?

—Yo nada, ¿y tú?

—Nada.

— ¿Esa será nuestra conclusión?

—Sí, esa es la respuesta correcta.

—Puedo estar solo contigo y tienes que estar solo conmigo.

—Idiota.

—Enana.

No eran adultos, los adultos se abrían envuelto en los brazos del otro y la palabra Amor abría brotado de sus labios como si fuera lo más natural, pero ellos no eran adultos aunque, ellos podían afirmar lo contrario.

No, su declaración de paz y tal vez de amor, era a gritos y bueno sentados y luego de mucho tiempo silencioso un abrazo tembloroso.

Eran amantes modernos, eran niños que madurarían para que su relación durara.

Eran casi adultos y habían descubierto el amor.

—Ichigo… ¿Concedí tu deseo?

—Sí.

—Bien, pero también quiero que cumplas mi deseo.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Bueno yo… quiero algo pequeño.

— ¿Qué es?

—Es blanco y…

—No voy a darte el bendito conejo…

En realidad si eran niños, faltaba mucho, mucho para que ellos sean adultos.

…

Los vecinos por esa semana no escucharon los gritos de los jóvenes, pero ese día escucharon el ruego del joven para que la muchacha lo dejara entrar a su casa.

Lo primero había sido la advertencia, lo siguiente los gritos, después el silencio, los ruegos y por ultimo cumplir lo que ella quisiera.

Era gracioso en verdad, todos veían el amor rondando por ahí, pero ellos no lo notaban o por lo menos no lo tomaban tan en cuenta.

**Faltaba para ser adultos…adultos de verdad.**

**Notas de autora: **Sé que no tengo perdón, pero esta cosa esta aquí.

Primeramente agradecer los reviews de **"Parecía interesante"** estuve tan feliz al ver que gustaron de leerlo, que lloré toda esa semana, hasta ahora moqueo un poco.

También no me odien aquí la continuación que prometí, así que gracias a las personas que dijeron que querían una segunda parte.

Tal vez este sea más OoC, pero para que funcione el romance falta un empujoncito ¿no?

Gracias por leer y todo eso.

Ahora:

¿Review? ¿Onegai?


End file.
